


Girl's night

by Riley2002



Series: The Middle of the Beginning and Beyond [7]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley2002/pseuds/Riley2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First girl's night in the guest house while the guys are away and Claudia grows up just a little more.</p><p>Original publish date: 2013/04/25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's night

* * *

"So, Claudia, are you coming over tonight? The guys are gone. First girl's night in our new crib," Myka reminded the redhead.

Claudia merely lifted her eyes above the top of her laptop and said very seriously, "You are never allowed to try to use that word like that again. Ever!"

"What Helena's hip and I'm not? Myka said, already knowing the answer.

"In one word, no. She gets it, you don't." She went back to doing what she was doing.

Myka gave an exaggerated sigh and asked again, "So are you or not coming over for a girl's night?"

Claudia slammed shut the computer.

"I don't know. Am I gonna get gooed when I walk through the door?" she complained, turning into a petulant child.

"Oh, come on, Claud. You kind of deserved it and you know it. How many times did you really think Helena was going to let you get away with barging in like that? You should know by now that she'll only take so much before she retaliates, even with you, and you have to admit, for her, she's been very lenient with you. Don't push her too far," Myka warned laughing at the girl's sullen posture, now slumped down in the chair, refusing to look at her, irritation written all over her face. "Have you at least learned your lesson? She won't give up now you know. I'm not sure how many secret panels and traps and all else I want in my little house." Myka smiled at the thought, now knowing the secrets held in Helena's home in London after being given a personal tour much later.

"Dude, I think I still have goo in my hair." Claudia crossed her arms over her chest, sliding further down the chair, now glaring at Myka's amusement.

"Which reminds me, you need to scrub the floor again. It's still sticky." Grabbing a Danish, Myka sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. "She really didn't appreciate that last interruption. Neither did I," she added under her breath. They had seen very little of each other over the four days prior to Claudia's last unannounced interruption. Sharing the evening with the young woman sitting across from her now was not how they had intended spending their night alone.

"I have to meet Artie at the warehouse," Claudia grumbled packing up her laptop and grabbing an apple for later.

"Okay, we'll be right behind you. See you at six? Figure out what you want for dinner. Helena's been pestering me for burritos. Who knew a Victorian Brit could consume so much hot sauce. I'll make you a margarita if you promise not to tell Artie, and only one!"

"Burritos sound good. I found a new hot sauce. We'll see if we can break her. Are we really sure she's Victorian?"

"According to her birth certificate, but honestly, Claudia, I ask myself that same question almost every day."

"Later!" Claudia shouted as she let the door slam behind her.

"You ask yourself what almost every day?" Helena asked walking into the kitchen.

Myka leaned her head back over the back of the chair, looking at an upside down Helena. The empty building allowed a deeper kiss in greeting. "Mmmm, now I remember why I'm so sore and tired this morning." Myka sighed, digging her hands into the dark hair surrounding her, still upside down.

"I think I'm still a little vague on the details." Helena straddled her lap in the chair. Taking Myka's face into her hands she leaned in for a repeat, murmuring, "Remind me…"

"Ah, yes," Helena said breathless sometime later. "That would be why I was still soundly sleeping, while you snuck out of our bed this morning. Now tell me, what do you ask yourself almost every day?" Arms wrapped around Myka's neck, she took a bite of the woman's Danish.

"I did not sneak. You were just too adorable to wake up." Myka smiled at the memory of a very naked Helena spread out on her stomach under half of the twisted sheet, arms wrapped around the pillow Myka had carefully replaced herself with, and her right knee with another. It amazed her not only how soundly the woman could sleep when she wanted, but how much space she could take up in the king size bed.

"Darling, you are going to make me ill with such talk. I'll ask again," taking a sip of Myka's coffee, "How can you drink this?" Helena frowned.

"Then don't drink it." She laughed at the grimace on Helena's face, taking her cup back. "I was just saying that it's sometimes hard to remember that you were actually born in 1866, considering your love of hot sauces, not to mention last night's achievements."

"Oh, good! Are we finally having burritos tonight for dinner?" she asked with enthusiasm. "And, you can thank my Victorian experience for such achievements. You know very well I was quite celibate in this century before you came along." Kissing her once more, she reluctantly stood up from Myka's lap with a groan.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended that burritos trump our sexual exploits, but yes, we are having burritos. Steve left some in the freezer. Claudia has a new hot sauce to challenge you with. I'd watch out. She's a little irked about your trap."

"Well, I had a great deal of motivation for that trap. I did not appreciate that last unannounced visit of hers. It had been some time since we'd last actually spent an evening together," she objected. Reaching for Myka's hand, she grabbed another, sinful Danish as she continued with her mouth full, "Come. We are going to be late. Artie will still find some reason to criticize my arrival. I'll just blame you. I have learned that if said with a certain nuance, it works very well in silencing him."

Walking out the door to the car Myka asked, hand creeping lower down her back, "What are we going to watch for a movie, and don't even suggest _Tomb Raider_. Claudia's coming over."

* * *

"Ah, but do my ears fail me in hearing a knock on our door?" Helena asked Myka as she went to answer it. Myka was finishing the margaritas, one of them well watered down with a paper umbrella sitting in the glass.

"Claudia, how lovely to see you. Nice of you to actually knock on our door and wait for an invitation to enter our home," she said full of sarcasm and a devilish grin greeting Claudia at the door.

"Fine, I get it. It'll never happen again. Can we just drop it now?" Claudia carefully walked through the door, eyes cautiously wandering around her.

"Like you dropped through the floor? No worries, darling, it's controlled by that remote switch you so nicely got for me." Helena couldn't help but needle their guest.

"Helena, let it go," Myka warned with real seriousness. At first amusing, she too had gotten aggravated by the interruptions as much as Helena, but she could foresee these two losing perspective over the issue. She knew somewhere in the back of Claudia's mind was a revenge of her own formulating and one in Helena's to counteract the next. It was always going to be April Fool's Day with those two. More importantly, she didn't want Claudia to feel left behind and unwanted in their lives.

"Are those Steve's burritos? Score!" Claudia rushed into the small kitchen to help Myka with the side dishes. "I've got a new hot sauce for you, HG. I dare you. Primary ingredient is Scotch Bonnet's. If you can do this one, then I kneel at your feet."

"Don't give her any idea's Claud," Myka said under her breath. "I think her ego is sufficiently over-sized as it is."

"I thought you already did?" HG mocked, confirming Myka's opinion. "What did you choose for a movie?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could continue with season two of your _Doctor Who_ collection, if that's okay. I think we're up to the fourth episode."

"Like you have to ask?" Myka shook her head as she put the food on the table. Steve had created monsters when he started watching it. It was now a given, not an option.

Helena opened the hot sauce and proceeded to pour a hefty amount over her burrito.

"Uh, HG, don't you want to try that first?" Claudia watched with wide eyes. "That stuff is really hot."

"What would be the fun in that?" She picked up her margarita and toasted to their meal. After the first sip, she frowned. "Myka, are you sure this isn't Claudia's?"

"Yeah. Claudia's has the little umbrella in it with like two drops of tequila that Artie will never know about. Why?" She watched the frown turn to consternation. "Hold on. Let me taste yours, Claud." She tasted Claudia's drink. "Definitely yours." Helena got up from the table, entering the kitchen with her drink. "Helena, what are you doing?"

"Adjusting my drink. When did you start watering them down?" she complained.

"Um, I didn't. Please, I beg you, don't add too much. You know you can't hold your tequila and I'm very familiar with the results which are not exactly appropriate for the evening."

"You enjoy begging," she whispered behind Myka's ear. "It's fine." Sitting back down, she winked at Claudia. "Now this hot sauce of yours…" She took a huge bite, rolling it around in her mouth. "Dis is abfowuwee fafafic," she said ecstatically before she could swallow.

Claudia's jaw dropped before she was able to take a bite of her own food. "No way. Dude, you so just pulled a Pete. Myka," Claudia was roaring with laughter pointing at HG, who sat eating with a huge smile on her face, "that was so a Pete thing."

Myka grimaced on the other side of the table. "I noticed." She threw a napkin at Helena. "Wipe your face; you have sauce dripping down your chin. I can't believe you! I'm never letting you play with Pete again. Let me try that sauce." She dripped a small amount of sauce on her burrito taking a bite. Her eyes flew open wide as she swallowed quickly, then proceeded to suck down her drink, followed by tortilla chips. "Holy crap, Helena! How can you eat that? You so lied on your birth certificate!" Her face was turning red and sweat was beading on her forehead.

"It's quite good, really. It certainly has a quite a healthy kick," she repeated Myka's actions and sipped her drink down and ate some chips. "Very flavorful. An excellent choice, Claudia. Thank you. You have yet to break me, as you put it, but I could do with perhaps a tad less next time." She smiled across the table. "Need another drink, dear?" Helena asked picking up Myka's glass, refilling her own, with a little adjustment.

* * *

"I'm tired. How many was that now?" Claudia asked turning to the two on the sofa.

"Episodes or margaritas?" Myka asked, looking at the closed-eye Helena curled in her arms.

"Wow, she really can't hold her tequila can she? I know she adjusted them, but still, she only had two."

"Over four episodes. That's what happens when you get old," Myka joked.

"You do know I can hear you. Despite what you may have assumed, I am awake." Helena opened her eyes, sitting up. "And you cannot count. It was three margaritas. One less than Myka. I'm still tired from last night. Falling asleep is rarely such a problem when desired." She grinned at Myka. "It has nothing to do with tequila and everything to do with..."

"Helena..." Myka quickly interrupted, sticking her finger against the threatening lips. "It's time for sleep."

"So, I get to stay here, right?" Claudia asked hesitantly. "I mean, the guys are gone, and it is a slumber party, right?"

"Yes, Claudia, you may stay here tonight, and any other time the guys are gone if you want," Myka reassured her, standing up yawning. "As I recall there is a very big bed upstairs. It may be a slumber party, but one of us is just too old to sleep on the floor." Myka smiled grabbing Helena's hand, pulling her behind her as she started up the stairs to the loft. "And I'm not letting her out of reach."

"With all due respect, darling, I may be chronologically older than you, but biologically I am not that much older. I know for a fact that it is you who does not wish to sleep on the floor, since I have had far more experience in that department for some reason. I am, however, very much enjoying the view from this position."

"Uh, HG, right behind you…"

"Sorry, darling, just enjoying the scenery." Myka could hear the smile in her voice and was certain Claudia could too.

"And have also had too much tequila," Myka remarked. "Where did you pick that line up from anyway? Never mind…Pete. I'm beginning to think I liked it better when you two yelled at each other all the time. Now he's corrupting you. Actually, now that I think about it, it's probably the other way around." She sighed in resignation.

"But it is very nice scenery," Helena whined.

"Again, did I mention very uncomfortable young person here. Did I actually just hear her whine?"

"Sorry, Claudia. It happens. I'm usually the only one that hears it. Having a growth spurt back there?" Myka laughed.

"That's one way of putting it."

"That's why you need to knock on doors," Helena tried to whisper behind her, failing miserably.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've got it. Like Tenerife wasn't enough."

"You know, if you ever want to talk about that..." Myka offered, still feeling guilty over the affair.

"Nope. I'm good," Claudia interjected.

"I get the middle," Myka stated. She hit the foot of the bed and fell face forward onto the bed, groaning.

"What? I always get the middle!" Claudia complained.

"Not tonight," Helena answered for Myka as she pulled off the sweatshirt and pants she'd pulled over her night clothes before watching _Doctor Who_.

"Seriously?"

"Only nightmares now, Claudia, only nightmares." Myka pulled off her over clothes too, throwing them across the room.

"What am I a puppy or something?"

"Sometimes. Are you housebroken?" Helena asked seriously, with one hand on her hip.

"Ha, ha. What side is mine?"

"Honestly, you really don't know by now?" Helena asked incredulous. "I can't even begin to comprehend why you need to ask that question." She looked up at the girl, thoroughly confused.

"I'm always, or used to be, in the middle," Claudia defended herself, unsuccessfully.

"And when you were so selfishly in the middle, on what side was I?" She squinted at Claudia, shaking her head, still mystified that this could possibly be a serious question or conversation even.

Myka started to laugh into the pillows she had landed into. This was one of the few things Helena was adamantly uncompromising about.

"Uh, the right side I guess."

"And there, Claudia, is your answer," Helena responded to the revelation with a large sweep of her hand. "I shall have the right side, which is MY side, and you shall take the left." She crawled under the covers, taking Myka's hand under the sheets, locking their fingers together.

"Fine." Claudia plopped herself down not understanding what the big deal was.

Myka turned her head towards Claudia. "Be thankful she's not singing."

"Singing? Really?"

"Tenerife, Claud, Tenerife." Claudia gave her a strange look. "Honey-rum," she reminded her.

Claudia laughed remembering both Steve and Helena's appreciation of the drink. "And Artie said it wasn't a vacation."

"Yep, but we did have a lot of fun, didn't we?"

Claudia was awake as soon as the sun hit the window. She thought she heard a soft snore beside her. Well, that's new, she thought with a giggle, trying not to wake the two women beside her. And since when did HG sleep beyond dawn? Her stomach growling, she got up hoping to surprise her friends with breakfast. The sight that greeted her was a more intimate statement to their relationship than anything the redhead had ever inadvertently walked in on.

Helena lay on her back. She stretched in her sleep, sighing, and threw her right arm up over her head. She'd pinned down Myka's leg under her own and her left arm was stretched straight out to her left under Myka's head. So that's what hit me in the head. Helena had shoved most of the covers down to her waist during the night and her tank top had ridden half way up her torso. Myka was curled into the woman's side, her left hand resting on the bare abdomen next to her. Readjusting herself when Helena stretched, she burrowed her face deeper into Helena's neck beside her as her hand slid higher up the defined rib cage.

Claudia shook her head and trotted down the stairs. Coffee…She definitely needed coffee.

* * *

At the smell of fresh coffee, Myka woke up, turning her head around to confirm that Claudia had made her way downstairs. Lifting her head up on her elbow, she looked down at her sleeping partner, slowly shifting her hand further up under her tank top.

"I can feel you staring," Helena mumbled sleepily.

"I know you can." Myka rested her head back down and kissed the shoulder beneath her. "Smells like our bed bug got up early," she whispered.

"Mmm. That it does. Darling, may I have my arm back? I can't actually feel it."

"If I can have my leg back." Myka rolled up over her lover smiling down at her, positioning herself between Helena's legs. She leaned down kissing the finely chiseled collarbone beneath her.

"Do you think that a wise thing to do right now?" Helena moaned as she buried her hands in the curly mane.

"Why do you ask?" Myka continued her kisses across to the other shoulder, smiling.

"Because, I know for certain you are very much aware that I find this specific activity of yours particularly enticing." She leaned her head back, raising herself that much closer to Myka's mouth, groaning with frustration.

Myka picked up her head and looked straight into the darkening, brown eyes below her.

"Really. Hmmm…I would have never guessed." She beamed, loving that she could have so much power over this usually confident and strong-willed woman.

"Myka, you are not playing fair. My arm is still tingling, your bed bug is downstairs, and I believe I smell bacon."

Myka kissed her deeply before crawling off of her partner and out of bed, throwing on the most readily available clothing. "Have I just been seconded to bacon?"

"Not at all. I'm merely trying to avoid a compromising situation," Helena hissed, completely unbalanced. She pulled the UCCS sweatshirt over her head pulling her hair out the back and pulled on a pair of ripped jeans.

"Am I ever going to get to wear that shirt again?" Myka asked over her shoulder on her way into the bathroom.

"Doubtful," Helena replied as she headed down the stairs. "Claudia, is that really bacon I smell?"

"Yeah, and I've got everything ready for omelettes. Spinach and mushroom with Swiss cheese for you, and red peppers, onions and bacon for Myka." She stood proudly at the counter waiting for the guests of honor. "Artie has been teaching me how to cook. I've got water ready for your tea. That I know I can't do."

Helena kissed the young woman on the cheek and gave her a one armed hug before making her tea. "It smells delightful."

"Wow, Claudia this is amazing," Myka said walking into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee, watching Claudia start cooking.

"Maybe we need to get Artie to teach us how to cook. Hey, that's my mug!" Helena proclaimed pointing to the Snoopy mug Myka had poured her coffee into.

"My sweatshirt, your mug."

"You have a Snoopy mug?" Claudia asked. "Really?"

"I got it for her when Pete and I had that thing in Minneapolis. I got you one, too, remember?" Myka pointed out.

"Yeah, but seriously, Myka," the girl started laughing, "HG Wells drinks her special tea from a Snoopy mug. Wouldn't Linus have been more appropriate?"

Claudia put the plates on the table. Impatient for her tea, Helena picked up Myka's coffee and took a sip. "How do you drink that?"

"Then don't drink it." Myka leaned over smiling wickedly and whispered in her ear, "You could always try it with cream."

"Um, heard that. Pretending I didn't." Claudia's face was bright red.

Helena cleared her throat, getting her tea. "This is a delicious breakfast. Does this mean you will make breakfast next time, as well?"

"Yeah, and I think I'll sleep on the futon in the office too, if that's okay. More space and all."

"Sure, where ever you want Claudia." Myka smiled inwardly.

"So, thanks a bunch guys, but if you're all set with breakfast I think I'm going to take off and do some stuff. Later in the afternoon I thought I might go bowling, though, if you want to come with." Claudia got up from the table and headed for the door.

"Yeah, see ya later, Claudia. Thanks for the breakfast." Myka sipped her coffee as the door shut.

"Myka Bering, that was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Helena crossed her arms across her chest staring at her in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snickered.

"You knew exactly what would happen if you slept in the middle of the bed. We rarely wake up together separated. Oh, you are cruel. Poor Claudia."

"Growth spurts." She turned to Helena in all seriousness. "You didn't really think you were the only one that could set traps did you? Mine just don't require secret panels and purple goo."

"Perhaps, but I thought the Secret Service prided themselves in adapting to a situation when circumstance arise after putting their plans into action. No detail left unfinished," Helena reminded her.

"What detail? It worked right up to the end."

Helena stood up taking Myka's coffee out of her hand and placing it on the table.

"Ah, but the finish has yet to arrive dear. You left one very important detail unfinished." She took Myka's hand.

"What did I leave unfinished?" she asked as Helena pulled her out of her seat, heading towards the staircase.

Helena turned quickly with a glare. "ME, you dolt!"


End file.
